


Don't Forget About Me

by Smiling_Junhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff if you squint?, Lots of Crying, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_Junhui/pseuds/Smiling_Junhui
Summary: It was a sad, slow fight - but Minghao lost the battle.





	Don't Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by The Fault In Our Stars so beware.

The two were hanging out at the boys’ dorms when it had happened. Minghao collapsed onto the ground as Jun was dancing around with him. He could barely breathe. Jun took him to the hospital and they found it in his right leg. Hearing those words coming out of the nurse’s mouth was like stabbing himself in the ear

osteogenic sarcoma

“I’ll be okay, I promise”

 

One month later they had amputated his leg. Everyone helped him hop around but Minghao's pain still hurt Jun.

“Babe don’t worry. I’ll fight and we’ll make it”

 

Seven months more of chemo and radiation, they had found it in his stomach

gastric cancer

“Everything will be okay.”

 

Three more months of antibiotics, chemo, radiation, more antibiotics, and more chemo, they had found it in his heart.

primary cardiac tumor

“You’ll be okay”

 

The hospital knew Jun and the 11 other boys quite well, so they gave up on the “family only” rule. Although not blood-related, Minghao was family to each and every one of them. 

Nine days later - or, today - cancer took him. Jun sat in his chair next to Minghao's stretcher in the oh-so familiar bland hospital room in complete dejection. Jun didn’t care how loud he was sobbing when Jun held Minghao’s hand and buried his face into the rough blankets next to him, tears staining the covers when he heard the last break of silence coming from Minghao’s ECG. Jun looked up at him and couldn’t dare to look away. Although 11 other boys were watching, Jun let the tears fall and the wails echo throughout the hospital room. Jun could hear soft sobs coming from a select few members behind him, but none of them could rival his cries of dysphoria. Jun reminisced about all the good times they had together while he studied every last detail of Minghao’s still perfect face while he could. Minghao’s face was much more pale and his eyelashes weren’t fluttering as they usually were. Jun kissed him on the cheek, his face damp with tears. Jun didn’t see Minghao's large smile, or Minghao didn’t kiss Jun back in response. Jun just gripped Minghao’s hand tighter as he shook with every cry, replaying Minghao’s last words in his head. Remembering how Minghao stroked his hair and wiped his tears as he delivered his last words with his joy-filled smile. How he kissed Jun after he said everything and how he died in Jun's lips.

“Hey, listen. Jun, you have honestly been a true blessing to me for every second since you came into my life. You were, are, and will always be the love of my life. Although unfortunate, our love story is my favourite out of all of them. We are star-crossed lovers - but at least I had the privilege of loving you. Leaving you is the hardest thing in the world. I love you so much, and I want you to stay strong and move on and find someone who makes you feel like how you made me these past years. Oh God, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.

And babe, promise you won't forget about me, okay?”

"I- I promise."


End file.
